Renji y Minako: La conocía
by Winter Miko
Summary: Pequeño one-shot de Renji y Minako (un personaje que yo cree). Aquí se muestra un poco su amistad, y también conocemos un poco de la personalidad Minako.


**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH ME PERTENECE. Minako es un personaje que YO INVENTÉ, así que ella sí me pertenece a mí.**

 _ **Este pequeño one-shot esta situado luego de la batalla de Renji contra Ichigo cuando querían liberar a Rukia para evitar su sentencia de muerte en el Seireitei. No recuerdo muy bien el numero del episodio pero espero que puedan ubicarlo.**_

 **(...)**

Minako observó nuevamente el cuerpo de Renji, inmóvil sobre la cama de la celda. Ella intentaba no observar demasiado el torso de su amigo mientras que terminaba de colocarle una cinta para cubrir sus heridas, puesto que la ponía nerviosa aquella situación.

Se enderezó rápidamente cuando acabó su labor, se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella al exterior. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, quería muchísimo a Renji, él era quizás la persona en la que más confiaba, habían sido muy buenos amigos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y no había nada de ella que él no conociera. Si alguien le preguntaba a Renji: ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Minako? El respondería con facilidad que era el azul. Si alguien preguntaba: ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Minako? El respondería sin dudarlo que eran los masajes, ya que la relajaban muchísimo. Sin embargo, los últimos días Renji solo pensaba en cómo liberar a Rukia, y prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra a Minako.

Oyó un quejido proveniente del cuerpo de su amigo y se volteó a verlo. Él abrió los ojos con dificultad, y cuando al fin la vio, pareció sumamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Mi-Mina? - Tosió un poco - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estoy cuidando de ti - respondió ella, acercándose a dónde el pelirrojo descansaba -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mucho mejor, gra...

\- Entonces podrás explicarme porqué hiciste toda esa estupidez - lo interrumpió la oji-azul -. ¿Acaso querías morir? Porque si eso era lo que buscabas yo podría haberte hecho ese favor rápidamente.

\- Mina... - suspiró -. Tu sabes perfectamente que solo quiero salvar a Rukia.

La chica de cabello violeta oscuro cerró los ojos, ya estaba cansada de oír "Rukia esto, Rukia lo otro". Minako la apreciaba mucho, pero por su culpa, todos en el Seireitei estaban yendo de un lado para el otro volviéndose locos intentando encontrar a los intrusos.

Y si había algo que le molestaba a Minako, era que interrumpiesen su calma, y antes de eso estaba muy tranquila... Pero ya no.

\- Bien. Vístete y luego vete a arriesgar de nuevo la vida para rescatarla, yo no soy tu madre para decirte que cosas debes hacer - dijo ella -. Pero si vuelven a herirte, que otra persona te ayude. Yo ya estoy cansada de todo esto y sólo quiero ir a dormir un poco.

\- Mina... - Renji intentó sentarse, pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

\- En unas horas más estarás como nuevo, pero aún no intentes hacer nada - la mirada de Minako se ablandó -. Descansa, Renji.

Cuando Minako estaba por abandonar el lugar, la voz del chico la detuvo.

\- Oye, Mina - hizo una pausa mientras que ella lo miraba -. Tu... Eres mucho más poderosa que yo, y quizás...

\- No, Renji - no dejó que terminara de hablar -. Entiendo que tu intención es buena, pero no quiero intervenir en esto hasta que sea sumamente necesario.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo las palabras de su amiga.

\- Por cierto, Renji... - volvió a hablar ella - ¿El nombre de quien te venció es Ichigo Kurosaki?

\- Sí, ¿porqué?

\- Nada, es solo que... No creí que fueras tan débil.

Minako sonrió y luego se marchó de allí. Renji también sonrió, sabía que Mina no pensaba eso en serio, sólo lo decía para molestarlo, ella siempre decía esa clase de cosas a todo el mundo.

Y él lo sabía muy bien, porque _la conocía._

 **(...)**

 **Bueno, este es un pequeño one-shot de lo que es la "amistad" entre Renji Abarai y Minako Hokuzuki, un personaje que yo misma cree. Cabe resaltar que Minako ya tiene su propio aspecto físico y personalidad definidos, además de que tiene una historia, y más adelante iré escribiendo un poco más de ella. Aquí pueden conocerla un poco. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos pronto :D**


End file.
